jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek20/Sam początek
Hejka jestem czkawka mam 23lat jestem szefem Smoczej Akademi. Astrid nie pochodzi z berk tylko z innej wyspy niewiem z jakiej bo Astrid nie powiedziała.Chodzi oto że jej wyspe zaatakowały smoki.Oprowadziłem ją i po 3 latach się tu zadomowiła.Badamy teraz dlaczego jej wyspe zaatakowały smoki. Perspektywa czkawki Astrid się zapytała czy ktoś jeszcze lata na smokach Odpowiedziałem tylka my Astrid nato że widziała kogoś na smokach wyglondał jak jakiś szaleniec ktury jest zdolny do spalenia całego Archipelagu. (Czkawka) miał on chełm z rogami w gure?! (Astrid) Tak! Znasz go?! (Śledzik) to dagur szalony! Opanował smoki?! (Czlawka) NAJWYRAZINiEJ. (Czkawka) mamy jego rysunek zobacz (Czkawka) to on? (Astrid) Tak to on!! (Czkawka) Śledzik, Szpatka, Mieczyk, Sonczysmark lecimy do berserków Astrid lecisz czy zostajesz? (Astrid) Lece z wami! Po 30 minutach (Czkawka) Czy to jest....... . (Śledzik) Drago Krwawdoń?!?!? (Czkawka) Tak z Dagurem SZALENISTWO!! (Astrid) Ktoto ten Drago Krwawdoń?? (Sonczysmark) To szaleniec co rok temu chciał zniszczyć berk i podbić świat (Czkawka) Ładzie powiedziane sonczysmark (Sonczysmark) Serjo Czkawka tak myślisz (Czkawka) Wracajmy na berk. Gdy wruciliśmu na berk czekał tam na nas Dagur ten przepraszam za wyrażenie dupek (Dagur) No no Czkawka chyba masz nową dziewczyne czy to zgadne Astrid Hoferson? (Czkawka) Ty nieleprzy zaatakowałeś jej wyspe! (Dagur) Och ale to nie ja tylko on (Drago krwawdoń) No no Czkawka po roku znuw sie wodzimy oddaj mi tą znaczy nam hoferson albo twoja matka zginie (Astrid) Zgoda! (Czkawka) Astrid nierup tego! (Astrid) (szept) zaufaj mo (Astrid) Pod jednym warunkiem pierw mama czkawki (drago i dagur) Zgoda!!! CDN (val) Astrid dziękuję Drago i Dagur wzieli ze sobą Astrid o zapomniałe byli szypciej na berk bo przylecieli nieówjeżycie przylecieli na krzykozgonie Perspektywa Astrid Astrid został wżucona do lochu razem z Hederą (Hedera) Hej jestem Hedera a ty? (Astrid) jestem Astrid (Hedera) Jestem tu bo mam im tresować smoki muj krzykozgon został przechwycony przez Drago i Dagura (Astrid) Ja tu jestem e... wsumie niewiem czemy? (Hedera) Wiesz coś podsłuchałam wiesz będziesz im tresować smoki. (Astrid) Co!!! Ja niepotrafie!! (Hedera) To zile mogom cie jak by to powiedzieć w miły sposób? e... o tak zabić ale spoko naucze ciebie. (Astrid) Dziękuję Hedera. Perspektywa Dagmara (Dagur) Drago to kturą bierzemy najpoerw? Może Astrid nie nieoże Hedere? (Drago) Wybiore sam Najpierw Hedera (Dagur) Ale dlaczego czemu nie ta nowa? (Drago) Niech Hoferson zobavzy oco chodzi. (Dagur) Okej ale jesteś drentwy jak drzewo. Tym czasem na berk (Czkawka) Musimy uratować Astrid! (Śledzik) Czkawka wiemy że podoba ci się Astrid ale musimy opracować strategie patrz na plan to wyspa berserków. (Czkawka) Wiem wiem czyli lecimy dziś w nocy Śledzik ty z Sonczysmarkiem na południe Bliziniaki ze mnom na północ (Sonczysmark) Czkawka musze z tym mondralą non stop gada blebleble i ble ble ble i tak dalej i tak dalej. (Czkawka) Albo on albo bliziniaki (Mieczyk) No sonczysmark albo przemondzżały śledziuch lub bliziniaki he he.... (szpatka) No Sonczysmark albo śledziuch albo głomby (Bliziniacy) Zaraz czy my mówimy o śiledziku i onas (Szpatka) EE... No chyba jesteś tępy jak but taty!! (Mieczyk) Chyba ty jesteś tępa jak jakiś jak!! (Czkawka) Bliziniaki morzecie! To poważna sprawa Dagur jest zbyt gupi by okiełznać krzykozgona! Prawda? Zaraz jak zabrali Asteid a Hedera jeszcze niewruciła to może to to niemożliwe! (Śledzik) To krzykozgon jest jej a Dagur ją porwał! CDN Perspektywa Astrid Hedera i Astrid się zaprzyjaziniły (Hedera) Astrid teraz ty idziesz sprubujesz najpierw z simiertnikiem zembaczem. (Astrid) Co simiertnik zębacz?! Zaraz ja latam na simiertniku (Hedera) To super! :) Tym czasem Drago i Dagur robią rużne żeczy. (Drago) Daguże potrzebujemy jeszcze kogoś po swojej stronie (Dagur) A może....sprubujemy z Albrechtem co ty na to (Drago) Ale (przepraszam za wuraz) ty debilu on jest po stronie berk jest znów przyjacielem stoika (Dagur) był zabiłeś go (Drago) No tak Perspektywa czkawki (Czkawka) Ślecik choć na strone (Śledzik) Oco chodzi Czkawka Nieważne Zaraz ci powiem Śledzik dobrze. Tym czsem na wyspie łupieszców Albrecht rozmawiał z czkawką CDN Perspektywa Astrid Astrid (w mysilach) zara gdy oswoje smoka to w nocy go zawołam i uciekniemy z Hederą?! (Dagur) No hejka Hoferson co u ciebie (Astrid) A umnie spoko prucz tego że mnie więzicie i tak dalej i tak dalej:) Hedera ale ci powiedziała Nadeszłedł czas Astrid na oswojenie smoka (Hedera) super ci poszło Astrid. Astrid. Mam plan ucieczki w nocy zagwiżcz i ja zawołamy tak smoki one przetopią kraty my wyjdziemy i uciekniemy Hedera super plan Nadeszła noc astrid i hedera zawołały smoki smoki stopiły metalowe kraty a dziewczynt uciekły Perspektywa czkawki Rano jak się obudziłem ubrałem się i zjadłem siniadanie usłyszałem dwa smoki lecące na berk wyszedłem i zaczołem wołać wszystkich (Czkawka) Astrid!!!! (Astrid) Czkawka!!!! (Sonczysmark) Hedera? Hedera!!!! (Hedera) Mama!!!! Tata!!!! (Sonczysmark) Widzisz jak na mnie leci (Mieczyk) No tak tak na ciebie leci że mówi do ciebie mamo! Tato! (Sonczysmark) Zamknij sie mówiłem o mieci (mieczyk) Odczep się od mieci miecio zdradzasz mnie z tym e......... Koniogłowogłombem?! (miecia)........................... (Szpatka) Mieczyk no wejś to tylko maczuga zostaw to metalowe (przepraszam za wyrazienie) guwno!! (mieczyk) to nie guwno ty jesteś guwno Izaczeli sie rzucać kupom THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach